Unmie no akai ito
by Cherryblossom snow
Summary: Those who are destined to meet, will meet one another. Regardless of the time, place, or circumstance. AU Ichiruki. other parings from other manga but mainly ichiruki. story gets better promise!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own **Bleach**, **Naruto/Shippuden**, **Cardcaptors Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles**,or** xxxHolic**…

* * *

**Unmie no akai ito**

**(Red String of Fate)**

_"An invisible red thread that connects those who are destined to meet, _

_regardless of time, place, or circumstance. _

_The thread may stretch or tangle, _

_but it will never break."_

**Chapter 1**

_**~Bang ,bang, bang~**_

"Oi Rukii-chan! Rukii-chan!! Okimasu (get up)! Soshite doa o akete (and open the door)!"

It was 6:30 in the morning and there was a loud banning noise on her door as she lazily got up to opened the door. Only to have her cousin come in yelling at her for waking up late.

"Rukii-chan! Get up! Our flight is leaving in two hours. So we have to get ready!"

"Mizu-chan I want to sleep more!"

"You can sleep on the plane. You'll be fine. Common Ran-Ran is waiting for us at the café."

"Okay, I'll just take a quick shower and the we'll head down"

Kuchiki Rukia age 22 the daughter of the Great House of Kuchiki. Her father Kuchiki Byakuya was the owner of the Kuchiki enterprises; it is one of the most successful businesses in Japan and very well known.

Rukia is the only child and daughter of the Kuchiki's. She is petite compared to her cousin for she was only 5 feet tall. But being that height didn't matter for men flocked towards her drooling at her beauty.

She has flawless milk white skin that was almost like the moon and her ebony hair was like the purest silk you could ever imagine. Those were just some of her features that made her irresistible but out of all of those, her eyes were the most unique. It could capture ones soul with one glance. They were so enchanting with its blend of the darkest blue and the richest purple.

"Mizu-chan lets go!" They both walked out of the condo and down to the café where their friend was waiting for them.

"Finally you two got here!"

"Well I had to wake up Hime-sama here" Mizuki pointed to Rukia.

"Sorry if I woke up late"

"Well I already ordered for the three of us"

"Ran-Ran what did you order?" Mizuki and Rukia sat down to join Rangiku.

Matsumoto Rangiku age 25 was the oldest out of the three. She was like the big sister of the group and she even acted like one too. Rangiku had long wavy dark blonde hair that reached her back and she had blue-gray eyes that reflected the beauty of the world around her, because it was like looking into a mirror.

Rangiku had a beauty mark on the lower left side of her chin near her lower lip. She was pretty tall too and the first thing you would notice about her when you saw her was her huge chest.

Seriously it stood out so much that you could see men eyeing her chest first but Rangiku was proud of being blessed with a huge chest for she was not ashamed of them. She also had a nice body too that men would drool over when she walked passed them.

"For you Kiki a café late with a chocolate pastry just the way you like it! For you Hime-sama a mocha late and a butted croissant."

"You know us too well Ran-chan" Rukia giggled.

"How could I not! We've been best friends since we were kids"

"Can you guys believe it? We finally get to go home and see every one. Boy do I miss home! Being away for three months is crazy!" Mizuki gave an excited smile.

"ohh yeah and I bet you miss messing with your brothers especially Sasuke." Rukia pointed out.

"Of course I do! What would Sasuke-kun onii-chan do with out me and Itachi-nii?"

"That's true or is it cause you can't wait to see your boy toy Sai?" Rangiku smiled evilly.

"Ran-Ran!! He's not my boy toy! Were just friends…" Mizuki blushed.

"Friends for now!!" Rukia added.

"Don't you dare start Rukii-chan!"

Uchiha Mizuki age 21 is the youngest and only daughter of the three Uchiha children. Mizuki and Rukia are cousins because their fathers are first cousins. She has long dark brown silky hair with bangs over her forehead.

Her hair went over her shoulder which she always loved tieing it up and it was always shiny and soft to the touch. Mizuki had milk chocolate eyes with a light shade of tan in them. It was like looking in a pool of creamy milk chocolate.

Her skin was flawlessly smooth and had no blemish on her cute face. She was just a bit taller than Rangiku and people say she is like a girl version of Sasuke just much more feminine.

Mizuki always had her own attitude about everything and she loved to mess with her brothers especially Sasuke. She was like the youngest sister of the group but you would think Rukia was the youngest instead of Mizuki. If you piss her off she could easily kick your ass. You've been warned…

"By the way I got a text from Yoruichi-san, she said that she will be picking us up from the airport along with Tsunade-san. Also Yumichika will be waiting for us at his condo." Rangiku flipped through her phone.

"Well what are we going to do first when we get to Japan?" Rukia asked sipping her mocha late.

"Well… let's visit our… family first then… hang out with some… friends." Mizuki mumbled while munching on her chocolate pastry.

"I know lets go out!!" Rangiku thought out loud

"Okay I'm in and let me make some calls so we can go with a bunch of people. How about you Rukii-chan?" Mizuki asked Rukia.

"Well i guess so, it would be fun to go out with our friends since their returning to Japan as well."

"Ne we should leave know. We need to get to the airport to make in time for out flight." All three stood up and paid the bill and headed for the condo to pick up their luggage.

"Okay! Do we have everything?" Rukia gathered her things with her Louis Vuitton bag already with her.

"Yup that it for me!" Mizuki was already to go along with her Prada purse on her arm.

"Let me double check just in case" Matsumoto went back to her room carrying her Chanel purse along.

"Okay I got everything I need"

They headed for the airport and went to their private jet. Their jet was much larger then the regular private jet that most people owned.

"Whohoho! So excited! The first thing I'm going to do when I get home is give Sasuke-kun onii-chan a huge ass hug that he won't be able to breath! Then if Naruto-nii is there I'll challenge him to a ramen eating contest! Then we should get some gossip with Saku-chan, Hinata-chan, and Yue-chan!"

"Wow! Mizu-chan that's a long list of thing to do!!" Rukia looked at her cousin.

"Hell yeah! After three long months we need some juicy gossip!"

"Amen to that girl!" Matsumoto gave a high five to her.

"Good morning this is your pilot speaking, we are going to have and 8-hour flight from Paris to Japan so just relax and have fun. But first please put on your seat belts for we are ready for take off." Their pilot announced in the intercom.

They sat back at their seats looking out the window as their jet started gaining speed on the runway and soon enough they felt the jet take off. Few minutes after getting into the air their pilot spoke in the intercom once again.

"Well were in the air now so you can take off your seat belts and do as you please for we have a long journey ahead of us."

Mizuki started eating again while Rangiku was looking for something to drink and Rukia trying to take a nap.

"Oi Mizu-chan you're eating again. Man how can you eat like that? What amazes me the most it that you don't get fat" Rukia said with her eyes closed leaning back against her seat.

"Well I got hungry so I wanted to eat. I guess I was just born that way. I can eat a crap load of things and never get fat. Awesome ne!" Rukia just chuckled at her cousin's response

"But look at Ran-Ran she already looking for a drink and it's only 9:00 in the morning."

"Me and alcohol you can never separate us. Were like married or something"

"Yeah I hear that"

"Well Kiki its like you and food."

"That makes perfect sense!! Good point Ran-Ran!"

"Well whatever girls wake me up when were almost there and Ran-chan don't get drunk. If you do your staying home and your not coming with us"

"Fine! Its like your my mother or something" Rangiku muttered while Rukia finally drifted off to sleep.

Hours have passed and Rukia finally woken up and looked around the jet. She saw Mizuki waking up as well and then saw Rangiku. She looked like she was passed out but her drink was only half empty and the bottle was still pretty full.

"I'm surprised she listened to you Rukii-chan"

"So am I. How much longer till we get there?"

"It's 3:30 so about an hour more or so."

"Better wake Ran-chan up then"

"I'm awake. Woke up the same time you guy did"

"Why do you look like you passes out Ran-chan?"

"Ehhh…I guess that just the way I sleep." "Yeah like a drunk"

"Yup like a… hey! Kiki!" "Jut kidding Ran-Ran!" "You better be"

"Man were going to have jet lag for a couple of days. So what do we do now?" Mizuki asked while getting up from where she took her nap.

"Excuse me ladies, but we have actually arrived in Japan earlier than expected so we will be landing in 5 minutes so please take you seats and put on your seat belts thank you"

"Well you heard the man! Were going to land in 5!!" Mizuki shouted with excitement throwing her arms in the air.

"Well someone's super excited" Rukia mumbled

"She should be cuz she get to see… Sai!" Rangiku looked at Mizuki who stopped what she was doing when she heard what Matsumoto said.

"Ran-Ran! How many times do I have to tell you that is not the reason I want to go home. Besides we are **_ONLY_** friends" Mizuki glared at Rangiku.

"Anyways I don't think he likes me like that…"

"Sure, sure that's what they all say but you know I get the feeling that he likes, wait scratch that, he **LOVES** you!"

"Why am I always being targeted here?"

"Well your love relationship with Sai is very interesting Mizu-chan" Rukia smirked at her cousin.

"We don't have a love relationship!" Mizuki yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Mizu-chan, don't get so defensive but you do like him though right?" Rukia looked at her cousin.

"... I... guess…but-"

"Stop it with the but Kiki! He does like you and probably is just to shy to say anything to you"

"hope your right Ran-Ran"

"I'm always right about these things trust me"

* * *

As their jet landed they headed for their exist and they saw two women waiting for them. One was a tall slim dark skinned woman with long dark purple hair that was tied in a ponytail, her name was Shihoin Yoruichi. The other woman had blonde hair and her chest rivaled Matsumoto's.

"Welcome back after three long month in away from home."

"Its great to be back Yoruichi-san" Rangiku gave her a hug followed by Rukia and Mizuki.

"It a good thing you three got here safely." A voice came from behind them.

"Tsunade-sama!" Mizuki came running to her.

"It great that you three made it back." Tsunade said as they headed for the limo.

Once out side of the airport, there was another woman waiting for them in front of the limo and a man with short black hair. This man had weird feather like things at the corner of his left eye. The woman had short black hair and had bags over her forehead. She was also carrying papers with her.

"Yumichika? What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at your condo?" Rangiku looked puzzled at him.

"Well I couldn't wait to see one of my two favorite models and my favorite fashion designer of all time!"

Yes that is right Rangiku and Rukia are models while Mizuki was the famous fashion designer. The two most famous models along with one of the most talented fashion designers are famous in the world especially in Japan. The ones who taught the two how to model were none other than Yoruichi and Tsunade them-self.

They taught them how to walk, how to look, and how to act as models. Because Yoruichi and Tsunade were former models and both were name the sexiest women alive. Mizuki has talent in the world of designing clothes. She had recently won many awards for her designs and she also models her own clothing as well.

"Well it great to see you too Yumichika" Rukia was the first to give him a hug.

"Long time no see Girlfriend!!" Mizuki came running to give him a big hug.

"Mizuki, my dear sweet Mizuki, how I miss your hugs." Yumichika hugged her back while Rangiku was chuckling

"Yumichika you saw us like three weeks ago. It wasn't that long. Besides you, Yoruichi-san, Tsunade-san, and Shizune-chan left before us anyways."

Ayasegawa Yumichika was their hair and make-up stylist and he always made them look perfect in every way. He loved his job a lot.

"I know but no seeing my three favorite girls for three weeks is horrible! I had nothing to do here." He responded dramatically.

"Man Yumichika your such a drama queen" Rukia chuckled at her friend as they went inside the limo.

"Ano… Tsunade-sama, Yoruichi-sama"

"What is it Shizune?" Shizune was the person who set up all their appointments and always informed them of the things that were happening.

"Well I got a message from Kuchiki Hisana-sama"

"About…?" Tsunade looked at her confused while drinking a glass of red whine.

"About the party"

"Ohh okay"

"What was that all about Tsunade-san?" Rukia asked very puzzled at her mentor.

"Well it's that Christmas party your mother is planning since Christmas is like four weeks away. Your mom is very busy with planning it."

"You said it, she loves planning for parties."

"So it's going to be at that new place that Yue-chan was talking about?" Her cousin asked tilting her head.

"Yup! I can't wait!" Rukia smiled brightly.

"Well then we need to go on shopping!! Cuz everyone is going to be there!!" Rangiku threw her arms in the air

"True but I hope we have time since we still have interviews and photo shots to do. As well as me and Tomoyo working on the designs." Mizuki sighed.

"You guys are actually free on Thursdays, Fridays, and on the weekends for now. Then you'll be free for three weeks for Christmas and New Years. Mizuki, you and Tomoyo have already finished your winter designs and the Spring collection isn't due till late spring so you can relax a bit. " Shizune looked through the schedules.

"That reminds me… Rukia you have your photo shoot at 10:30 am next week on Monday, Mizuki you and Tomoyo both have an interview on Wednesday 5:40 pm, and Rangiku your shoot will be at 3:30 pm on Tuesday."

"Thanks Shizune-chan. By the way do you guys know a place we could go out later?" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"I heard there is this new place that just opened a few weeks ago, it called The Gotei Lounge and it's very popular. I also heard celibates go there. Some of my friends told me for they work there too." Yumichika looked through his messages.

"I know that place, it own by Kisuke and Jiraya"

"Yoruichi-san you didn't tell me that your husband owned a lounge!" Rangiku's eye's widened with surprise.

"Tsunade-sama is Jiraya-san still stalking you?" Mizuki curiously asked.

"Yeah he still does. That pervert won't stop, no wonder he and Kisuke teamed up. They are both perverts." Tsunade replied while finishing her glass of whine.

"I'll call Kisuke and tell him that you'll be coming." Yoruichi grabbing her phone from her purse.

"Hey Mizu-chan will just meet at your parents house since you'll be visiting them, then maybe we could stop by my house to see my parents for a while then we can go out" Rukia looking over at her cousin since her place was the first one they would stop to.

"Sure why not but what time so I know"

"Lets say around 6:30"

"Okay. How about you Ran-Ran?"

"That's fine with me as long as we get to go out"

The first to be dropped off was Rukia, then Mizuki, and Rangiku. They were only ten minutes away from each other. Yoruichi, Tsunade, and Yumichika were going back to the building. They would meet up with Yumichika later at the Gotei Lounge.

* * *

"Home sweet home!"

Rukia opened the door of her flat. She was on the top floor and she had a beautiful view of the city where she could view it on her balcony. She didn't mind how high she was because she wasn't afraid of heights.

"It just like the way I left it three months ago." She looked around her flat.

It had two floors and when you opened the door, you would see her couch first facing the wall, with a flat screen TV on the wall over a fireplace. Her kitchen at the side it had a miniature bar with stools and whine glass hanging from the top witch the opening was facing the back of the couch.

Her dining table was near the windows where you could see the city outside and her master bedroom was up stairs along with the master bathroom. Rukia dragged her luggage up to her room and she plopped down on her bed tired from the flight.

Looking at her alarm clock it read 4:25 pm, Rukia decided to take a nap be for getting ready. She lay curled up on her white silk sheets as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**(Hours earlier, some where in Japan)**

_~Beep, Beep, Beep~ _

He kept hearing an irritating noise as he lazily opened his eyes. Amber eyes slowly looked over to his clock that was making all the noise. Damn it was already 10:30 in the morning and he was having such a nice dream too.

Kurosaki Ichigo age 23 oldest out of the three Kurosaki children and the only son. Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin owned one of the most famous movie productions in Japan 'Zangetstu'.

He had messy orange hair and yes it is his natural hair color, which got him a lot of attention, good and bad**. **He is a very tall young man around the 6 feet range. Not only did he have orange hair but he always wore a scowl on his face but that didn't stop women from falling for him. Yes it quite surprising too, you think with a scowl like that he would drive women away but it was actually the opposite.

Turning off his alarm clock he dragged himself out of bed and went to the take a warm shower to wake himself up and after the shower he made himself a nice hot cup of coffee.

Once finishing he headed to work where he would be in a meeting and be stuck in a room with his father. How he dreaded that image of being near his father in a room for hours and hours. Getting his car out of the garage he started driving to work and he soon arrived at the building in 20 minutes. He went on the elevator and waited till it reached the 5th floor.

"Ohayo gozaimas Kurosaki-san" A young woman in her early 20's greeted the CEO's son. Her hair was a deep dark brown color and she had her hair in a bun. Her name Hinamori Momo, she was his assistant and made sure he got his work done as well as helping him.

"Ohayo Hinamori, have they stared the meeting yet?" Ichigo asked her as he went to put his things down in his office.

"No, but it will start in a few minutes. So suggest that you head on over down to the meeting room"

"Right wouldn't want to be late now would we?" He answered sounding sarcastic.

Once reaching the meeting room he was meet with familiar faces. On his far left was one of their top directors, her name Akizuki Nakuru. She has long brown hair that reaches her waist and she has a braid on her right side. She was a very hyper active person but she was still the best director that anyone had seen.

"Ohayo Ichi-kunnnn!!" Akizuki greeted him as he walked over to his seat and gave her a nod.

"You're here even before your father!" A man with dark black hair commented. He had a short beard around his face but it was a bit longer in the chin area, his name Sarutobi Asuma. He was one of their producers and he worked with Nakuru most of the time.

A voice interrupted, it could be heard coming from the open window. It became much louder and clear as it came closer and closer.

**"Good morning Ichigooooo!!!"**

A man in his 40's came crashing through the open window. He went straight for the orange hair young man about to kick him in the face but at the last second was able to doge. The man crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

"That is my son!! You have quick reflexes, as expected from a Kurosaki!"

This man was the president of the company, Kurosaki Isshin. Its hard to believe that he gave such a greeting to his son. He did this everyday when he would see Ichigo.

"Why do you always have to do that oyaji?!"

"To make sure your always alert Ichigo. You never know when some one might sneak up on you"

"Che! Urusai and sit down so we can begin" A irritated carrot top glared at his father.

"Ichigo your always so hot headed. Now wonder you always have that scowl on your face"

His childhood friend smirked at him. She has short spiky black hair, she was a tomboy looking kind of girl. Arisawa Tatsuki was the one that managed how the scene was suppose to look and the places to film movies. She sometimes took part in the films when there are fighting scenes.

"Well he is always like that, so what do you expect"

"Shut up Shinji no one asked you!" The orange head strawberry glared at him.

Hirako Shinji was a tall man around his middle 20's, he has short blonde hair that reached up to his upper neck line with hazel eyes. Always loves to get Ichigo irritated but who doesn't since the said young man was easily ticked off which was quite funny to watch.

"Alright we all should settle down and get this meeting started so we can finish." said a woman with dark red hair.

She always had a smile on her sweet face, she was Mizuki Kaho, the financial advisor of the company.

The meeting continued on for hours and after it was finished everyone went straight to work. Finishing up their latest work and gathering ideas for a new movie. Zangetstu productions didn't just take any one, they took the best of the best. The top actors always were in there movies and many wanted to be in but not all were accepted.

After finishing up with the work load that had piled up on his desk, Ichigo decided to go home. Just as he was about to reach his car his cell rang.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Oi Ichigo! how are ya?" He instantly recognize the voice he was talking to.

"Hey Kaien"

"Oi I just got back in town and I wanted to see ya cousin, so how about we meet at the Gotei Lounge?"

"Kaien-"

"Great see you there!"

Before even Ichigo finished his sentence Kaien had hung up on him. Sighing he went to his car and started to drive where they would meet up. This time he would go because he hadn't seen his cousin in a long time, he was really close with his cousin Shiba Kaien.

People say they are twins for they look exactly alike except for the hair. While Ichigo had orange, Kaien had black spiky hair and it was a little longer at the back.

Once reaching the elegant looking lounge he went straight in looking for his cousin. There was a lot of people there. Ichigo knew from the look of the place that this wasn't just any ordinary lounge that anyone could just go to. It was a very elegant lounge with beautiful decorations and spectacular surroundings.

He saw someone he didn't expect to see there. "Geta Boushi?!"

He looked at a man with short blonde hair that flew out to the sides and had a green and white striped hat. Getting the man's attention he started to walk towards him. The man noticed Ichigo approaching him and smile for he knew too who he was.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun! What a surprise seeing you here"

"I should be saying that to you. Why are you here?"

"Why I own this place along with Jiraya. Both of us own this lounge" Urahara Kisuke smile widened.

"By the way why are you here"

"I'm here cuz of Kaien"

"Oh Shiba-kun just got in a few minutes ago. You may go right a head sine and I know you and all you don't need reservations"

"Thanks" He went quickly to go find his cousin until someone bumped into him.

* * *

Rukia was walking around not really looking at where she was too busy looking at the beautiful lounge. Suddenly she walked into someone.

"Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Rukia apologized to the tall young man.

He turned around to face her...

Fiery amber meet cool indigo

_To be continued..._

* * *

*Do you know who she bumped into? Do you really know? or do you think you do?

Perhaps you do know who it is and I'm just trying to throw you off and mess with you...

maybe... maybe not... who know but only me... hehehehe...

Tell me who you think it is. Maybe your right or wrong. Can it be that obvious? Well can it? you tell me

Oh well you have to wait until you review then I'll up date that is **IF** you review.

**These are the list of the characters that were in this chapter and it will say which anime they are from just in case you don't know...**

*Kuchiki Rukia: _Bleach_

*Uchiha Mizuki: **I made this character up so she is my person**

*Matsumoto Rangiku: _Bleach_

*Shihoin Yoruichi: _Bleach_

*Tsunade: _Naruto_

*Ayasegawa Yumichika: _Bleach_

*Shizune: _Naruto_

*Kurosaki Ichigo: _Bleach_

*Kurosaki Isshin: _Bleach_

*Akizuki Nakuru: _Cardcaptors Sakura_

*Shiba Kaien: _Bleach_

*Urahara Kisuke: _Bleach_

*Sarutobi Asuma: _Naruto_

*Hirako Shinji: _Bleach_

*Arisawa Tatsuki: _Bleach_

*Mizuki Kaho: _Cardcaptors Sakura_

_******_**NOTE: When Mizuki said Yue-chan that is not the person from cardcaptors!****

*****2nd NOTE!!: Other characters will appear in the second chapter and the coming up chapter!!! It will have the characters in the 5 different anime!*** **

**Others that were mention that are not on this list will appear in the next chapter or the other coming chapters. So till then that is when I'll tell you where they are from.**

**Until Next Time!!**

**~Cherryblosom snow **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own **Bleach**, **Naruto/Shippuden**, **Cardcaptors Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles**,or** xxxHolic**… Characters

* * *

**Unmie no akai ito**

**(Red String of Fate)**

_"Unmie no akai ito de tsunagatteru n da yo"_

_(We're joined by the red string of fate)_

**Chapter 2 **

**(Last Chapter)**

*_Rukia was walking around not really looking at where she was too busy looking at the beautiful lounge. Suddenly she walked into someone. _

_"Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Rukia apologized to the tall young man. _

_He turned around to face her..._

_Fiery amber meet cool indigo.*_

* * *

**~Lets go back a little OK~**

**(Rukia at her Flat)**

Indigo eyes opened to see the sun light fading quickly to the cold winter night. Looking at the clock it was about time she headed over to her cousin's place.

Before getting into the car she had called her parents to see if they were home, which they were not. Her father was in a business meeting which was nothing out of the ordinary and her mother of course was very busy still planing the Christmas party.

Large gates opened up for her as she reached a mansion with a fountain in front of the house. Reaching the door it was opened at once and was greeted by a maid of the house hold.

"Good evening Rukia-sama, Mizuki-sama is waiting for you along with the others in the kitchen"

"Thank you" Rukia entered the house and went straight to the kitchen, there she saw two people gathered around the island counters around and two other people sitting on the stools.

"Oi Rukii-chan you finally made it! We were getting really bored waiting" Mizuki looked up to see her cousin.

"I already call some people to go with us to the lounge. As you can see some of them are here and the rest we'll meet there" She was smiling brightly.

"Ah! Rukia-chan long time no see! You've gotten so much more beautiful the last time I saw you!" A young man of 22 complimented the petite model. He has spiky blonde hair and a pair of stunning baby blue eyes. He has a very laid back personality and was also hot headed at times.

"Naruto you're the same as always. You never change!" Rukia smiled at the boy sitting next to Mizuki on the other stool.

Uzumaki Naruto is the son of the great Uzumaki Minato of the Uzumaki Stock exchange. They controlled the stocks in Japan and make sure everything is going well with the country's stock as well as all the other countries.

"So what are you guys doing here in the kitchen?" The model asked looking around, she had also spotted Rangiku standing near Mizuki on the right.

"Like I said when we were in the jet, I challenged Naruto-nii to a ramen eating contest!"

"Yeah last time we had one before you guys left and it turned out in to a tie, but this time I'm going to win!" The blond hair boy exclaimed in excitement.

"You'll cheer me on right Sakura-chan?!" Naruto turned his attention to a pinked hair girl with green eyes.

Haruno Sakura was a long time friend of both Mizuki and Naruto for they went to the same school together. She was a news reporter with the position of anchor.

"Where is Hinata?" Not bothering to answer Naruto's question.

"She is no here yet!" He whines with puppy dog eyes. With that said the girl they were just talking about appeared in the door way of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I hope I'm not late" Hyuuga Hinata was such a polite shy type of girl and had a innocence of a child. She was one of those people who was really sweet and nice that it was impossible to hate her.

Hinata has long dark blue black hair that reached her waist with bags that covered her forehead. Her eyes where such a pure color like her personality, which were a white opal color. This type of eye color in their family was very common but no one else would have the color unless you were part of their family.

"Oh no Hinata-chan were just waiting for the ramen to be finished. Also Sasuke-kun onii-chan and Itachi-nii are the only ones left that we are waiting for"

"Oh you and Naruto-kun are having a ramen eating contest?" Hinata asked while walking towards the group.

"YUP!" Both Mizuki and Naruto answered at the same time.

"Then I'll cheer for you Mizuki-chan!" She smile happily.

"What?! What about me Hinata?! Aren't you going to cheer me on?!" Naruto looked at the girl with sad eyes that had tears flowing out.

"Hai! of course you also Naruto-kun"

The chef came out with two large bowls of beef ramen noodles and placed them in front of the two.

"Arigato Kimihiro-kun!" Mizuki thanked the boy about their age.

Watanuki Kimihiro was also one of their friends and he worked as a chef sometimes for the Uchiha's helping them with the food for parties. He wears glasses, has short jet black hair and was tall as well.

"It was no problem, I hope you two enjoy it." He smiled happily

"Kimihiro-kun are you helping Auntie Hisana with the food preparations for the Christmas party?"

"Yeah I am"

"Whohoh then I really can't wait cuz your cooking is really amazing!"

"That's Mizu-chan for you always thinking about food."

"By the way I hear Kunogi Himawari is going to be there!!" Mizuki looked at the change in the boys expression, it became into a dreamy state.

"H... Himawari!! Then I'll do my best!" Watanuki exclaimed with confidence.

"Oh by the way I'm sorry but I have to go now and meet up with Hisana-san. I'll see you guys later"

"Lets start the contest now" Naruto suggested.

"Alright your going down **BLONDE MAN**!" Mizuki looked at her opponent with confidence.

"Okay you two ready? Who ever finishes their bowl of ramen noddle first is the winner and everything in the bowl has to be eaten" Rangiku explained as she stood in front of the two.

"Ready... set..... **EAT**!!!"

Rangiku was also timing the two of them to see how long it would take them to finish. The two were eating really fast while the rest watching to see who would finish first

"**DONE!!**"

"Well then... that was quite interesting don't you think?" Matsumoto looked at the stop watch.

"Well.... IT'S A **TIE**!!! You both finished in 1 minute and 30 seconds"

"I swear Naruto-nii that the next time we have another contest I will seriously win!"

"Your on Mizuki!!!"

"Well might as well wait for the two in the living room" They headed out to living room to talk for a while and lay back a bit.

"So Hinata-chan how have you and Naruto-nii been?" Mizuki looked curiously at the Hyuuga girl.

"What? I don't know what you mean?"

"Whaa! don't tell me you haven't told him how you feel yet?!"

"ummm... well... you see..."

"Hinata!! Naruto-nii will never know unless you tell him"

"I know, but its just that... I...I..."

"You don't want to be hurt do you?" Mizuki whispered to her while the girl was nodding in agreement.

"But you see, when you love there is a chance of being hurt cuz either way your putting your heart out on the line. But isn't it better to know that you at least tried instead of doing nothing and wondering what could have been"

"Hai but I just need more time so I can tell him"

"You're so kawaii! Hinata-chan not trying to be mean and all **BUT** you liked him since you were like what 8 years old. Come on how much time do you need?" Smiling at the now blushing girl.

"So Mizuki how is the fashion business?" Naruto getting the attention of the young designer.

"Its going quite well actually since being away for three months opening up the other stores in Europe is hard work."

The name of the company is Mizuto since the two presidents and main designers are Mizuki herself and her other friend Daidouji Tomoyo. Mizuto was formed by combining Mizuki's name and Tomoyo's name into one.

Tomoyo was the head for designing the wedding dresses and she also helped Mizuki with the other clothing designs like dresses, work outfits, etc, and vice versa. For Mizuki was in charged of that department.

"This is the year that we hit the world! Me and Tomoyo are so excited too! We all meet up in Italy. Since I opened up the stores in Paris and Barcelona while Tomoyo did England and Greece. We had two stores to open up in Italy so that's why we meet there"

"That sounds fun, getting to travel and all."

"Yeah it was but sooo much work! I'm just glade me and Tomoyo finished the winter collection! You're going to be at the fashion show after New Years right Naruto-nii?!"

"Of course I'll be there! Like I'll miss it!"

**(In another conversation)**

"Modeling is sometime such a bitch!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Why is that?" The news reporter asked.

"Well sometime you don't get enough sleep and your face goes crazy on you and all the walking! The schedule sometimes is aggravating! ahhh! But it still is fun to do and I'm not going to quite just because of some little things."

"So how the news reporting going Haruno Sakura-san?!" Rangiku pretended to be holding a microphone in her hand like she was interviewing Sakura.

"It has its ups and downs but I still love it!"

"Can you do that thing you say when you end a report?" Matsumoto beamed excitedly at the pink haired girl.

"Okay Sure" Sakura straightening up in her seat and having a serious look on her face like she does on TV. Even pretending to have a microphone on her hand as well.

"This is Haruno Sakura reporting in for World News at Chanel 7" They started laughing once she was finished.

Once the laughter died down they had a new person join them in the living room.

"Where you guys waiting long?"

The man of 22 years of age asked. They all turned their attention to the person that just entered the room. He has dark black hair that flew out in spikes at the back, he was also wearing a business suite showing that he just came back from work. This guy looked sort of like Mizuki but was more masculine.

"SASUKE-KUN ONII-CHAN!!!!"

Mizuki leaped out of her seat and flew to her brother. The only thing that Sasuke saw was his sister flying towards him. Mizuki landed on him, she had her arms round his neck hugging him tightly.

"M...Mizuki...can't... breath..." Sasuke looked like he was turning blue.

"But onii! I haven't seen you in a long long time!! Thats like forever!!" Mizuki griped tighter but finally letting him go to let him breath.

Two other people joined them in the living room and the man looked like an older version of Sasuke at the age of 26 but he had long hair that was tied in a low ponytail at the back.

"Itachi-nii!" This time came towards her much older brother. Uchiha Itachi was the oldest out of the three then came Sasuke and lastly Mizuki.

"Mizuki your home. How was your time in Europe?" Itachi greeted his little sister while returning the hug.

"It was really great! A bit stressful but overall a great experience!" Mizuki looked towards the person her brother was with.

She was a woman, the same age as her Itachi-nii, 26. She has short red hair with golden yellow eyes. She worked as an architect and her boss was none other than the boy genius himself Hitsugaya Toshiro. She has actually been dating Itachi for six years now.

"Nee-san? Your here too?" The red head turned her attention to the one who called her name.

"Yeah cuz I heard that Itachi's little sis was coming back home from her trip to Europe." She responded to her little brother Naruto.

Uzumaki Yue, the older sister of Naruto. Naruto looked like their father Minato but had their mother's personality. While Yue looked like their mother Kushina but was much more calm and quiet like their father was.

"Hay there Yue-chan" Mizuki greeted her bro's girlfriend.

"So how are you Mizuki"

"Same old same old. How bout you and working for our little genius cousin, the ice cold Toshiro?!"

"hahah... he's not that bad. As long as you get your work done you'll be fine."

"Actually Toshii-kun is not that cold as people would say. Once you get to know him and all"

"So anyways are we going to head over to the lounge now?" Rangiku headed to where every one else was near the door way of the living room.

"What lounge is it?" Yue asked curiously.

"It's new its called the Gotei Lounge" Rukia explained.

"Seriously?! That's the place me and Toshiro just finished. Right after we finished the place where the Christmas party is going to be held, Urahara called us and asked if you could design a lounge for him!" Yue explained excitedly.

"You guys should see how the inside looks!"

"Man your getting me really excited Yue-chan! Lets go!" Mizuki started to head to the door.

"By the way Itachi-nii, onii, are okasama and otosama still not back yet from their business trip to America?"

"Yeah, they will be back in 3 days." Itachi responded.

"They said the business is actually going quite well from what okasan has told me." This time Sasuke responded.

"Man and I thought they would be back by the time I got home, thats why I went here." The youngest Uchiha slightly pouted

Uchiha Enterprises is the biggest business that deals with transportation, they deliver goods to the country and other countries all around the world. Both Itachi and Sasuke are working on the assigned countries they have to deliver the products asked for.

With out the company, the country wouldn't have the things it has now like the cars it has, food etc. Every thing that goes into the country has to be approved by the Uchiha Enterprise first.

* * *

Mizuki was driving her brand new car that she bought on her birthday. Its a two door red SCORPION sports car. It's an Eco friendly car for it is powered by gas and water and nearly zero emissions. Hinata was going to be riding with her because she couldn't handle being with Naruto by herself.

Itachi driving a two door silver grey Acura Advanced Sports Car Concept and Yue of course was riding with him. Sasuke and Sakura in a two door black Bugatti EB 16.4 Veyron Sang Noir.

Rukia with her white LOTUS EVORA 2009, Naruto in a silver ASTON MARTIN ONE-77, and Rangiku with a grey Lamborghini Estoque Sedan Sports Car.

The Gotei Lounge was huge, there was a big crystal chandelier in the center of the room with beads of pearl that hung from it. The flooring was black marble that reflected the beautiful lighting of the chandelier and the other lights on the wall.

Cream white for the color of the walls and light bronze metallic Corinthian columns- two at the entrance door, another two at the side end of the bar, two at the bases of the stairs, and at the end of the stairs at the top. There was a piano near the bases of the stairs.

The second floor was the private area but it only took half of the second floor for at the side you could look over at the first floor. The stairs were marbles steps and it curve a bit, it wasn't too circular nor too straight.

There was white sofa couches and a small clear glass table in the middle of the seats. All the way at the end of the room was the bar which had the counters around and curved making it look like a half a circle. There were pictures and painting that hung on the wall with shinning gold frames, even a fire place at the side of the room.

At the opposite side of the bar on the far left that was were all the food was, you could either get your own food or order it to your table.

"Konbanwa minasan! Yoruichi has informed me that you'll be here tonight so I have reserved tables for you all at the private area."

"Arigato Urahara-san" They all gave thanks to their host.

"Ano... is Jiraya-san here?" Mizuki spoke up.

"Yes he his, he also knows of your coming here and he will see you at your table later. He is hosting the other people. Please this way, Lisa will show you to your tables."

A woman with red framed glasses stepped forward wearing the lounges work uniform. She has black hair that was into two braids. The uniform was a white polo with a black ribbon and black skirt that went above the knees, and of course a name tag.

"I'm Yadomaru Lisa"

"Also Urahara-san there are 3 more people that will be with us."

"Oh you will you please tell me who else so I can put them on the list" Urahara and Mizuki walked over to the podium where there was a list of peoples names.

"Lisa you can lead the rest to their table, I'll escort Uchiha-san"

The rest of the group went a head and just when Rukia was about to go up the stairs her phone rang. Her mothers name appeared on phone. It might be important so excusing herself and went outside.

* * *

**(Outside where Rukia is)**

"Hi okasan!"

"Rukia how are you? Was your flight okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine so is Mizuki and Ran-chan."

"Thats good. Kimihiro-san here told me you were over at Mizuki's place."

"Yeah we were but now where out with some friends"

"Thats good, have you heard from Tomoyo-san yet?"

"No but she is going to be with us."

"Alright, just checking on you. I'll see you then"

"Bye okasan"

Hanging up she went back inside the lounge, thats when she was wondering around and bumped into someone...

* * *

(Inside Gotei Lounge)

"Where is Rukia?" Sakura asked.

"Her phone rang and she went outside. I saw her when I was still talking to Urahara-san" Mizuki answered

"oh well she'll be here so don't worry too much"

"There you guys are!" They all looked towards the young woman that was now standing right in front of them. She has long black hair with bangs over her forehead with a pair of dark blue purple eyes .

"Tomoyo! you're finally here!" Mizuki stood up to greet her friend giving her a kiss at each cheek like what they do in France.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Mizuki looking around for the said girl.

"Ohohohohoh... I just got off the phone with her and she said that she should be hear any minute now. You know Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Tomoyo! I'm so glad you decided to sit next to me! I'm so honored!!"

"Naruto-kun you're such a tease! Oh Mizuki your taking to Yue-chan now?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Mizuki looked like a lost child.

"Well before we left you weren't talking to her. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now!"

"Wait what happened Mizuki?" Both her brothers were looking at her with puzzled expressions.

"Okay well it was at the middle of the night-"

"It was 9:30 at night not the middle of the night!" Yue interrupted.

"Hush you!! You're lucky I for gave you!! You committed a serious crime that night!" Sighing Yue gave up and laid back on the seat and listened.

"Anyways... it was at the **MIDDLE** of the night and I was just minding my own business in the Kitchen-"

"Don't tell me you were eating again" This time Sasuke interrupted.

"Mizuki you know if you wanted you could seriously devourer the whole food supply of the world." There was around of laughter in their group.

"Hidoy onii!!" Mizuki put a pouting face on.

"Anyways again! I was minding my own business in the kitchen looking fro something to eat. Then I found some cake that was left over from desert. So I slice my self a piece. Then when I'm putting the cake back in the fridge, someone grabs me while my back is turned." Mizuki looked straight to Yue.

"Started say _'I got you Itachi!! Your **MINE** now!!'_ so I get knocked over and the cake slips from my grasp and goes splat on the floor!! all because of you YUE!!"

"Sorry I thought you were Itachi!"

"Yes cuz clearly I look like Itachi-nii"

"From the back it did since your hair was in the same ponytail as his"

"You still owe me cake onna!! You're luck I didn't press charges on you! But it was funny at the end when you got cake all over your face!! Hahaha it suited you very well"

"I slipped on it!"

"Not my fault your an airhead, airhead!"

"I'm not an airhead you baka!"

Both Mizuki and Yue bickered over the craziest things but it wasn't because they hated each other. It was a way of expressing they cared for each other (weird I know).

Since they could act like this to each other, it showed they were pretty comfortable with one another other. They acted like themselves with the people very close to them. Before they left for Europe it wasn't like Mizuki wasn't really talking to Yue.

Yue did have her moments of craziness but most of the time showed a calm personality, not someone shouting to another that they were stupid well with the exception of her little brother Naruto.

"Mizuki your lucky you didn't have to live with that" Naruto pointed to his so called sister.

"What is that suppose to mean Naruto!"

"See what I mean. It's like she's on PMS 24/7!"

"Just wait till we get home little bro" Yue pounding her fist to her palm.

"hahaha you forget we don't live in the same house any more! You live at your penthouse 20 minutes away from mine!" Naruto stuck his tong out at his sister like a child would.

"It doesn't surprise me that little sis gets crazy all over food" Itachi smiled at his sisters weird logic of things.

"Mizuki-chan you never sease to amuse me" A voice was heard from behind Mizuki.

Instantly knowing who that voice belonged to, Mizuki blushed from surprise and a bit of embarrassment. Both Tomoyo and Rangiku were watching her carefully for she seemed to stiffen in her seat . They both knew the reason why she was blushing for Sai was standing right behind her with a smile on his face.

"ahh... hahah... S... Sai! you made it" Mizuki was a bit nervous.

Sai is an artiest very well known for his unique pieces of art work. Most of them where in art galleries and he had a few in the lounge that decorated the walls.

"Gomen I was finishing my latest painting." He took a seat right next to Mizuki.

_'great'_ she thought.

"What a very interesting story and that is like you Mizuki-chan" Sai smiled as he looked at her.

She thought no one noticed her face getting brighter by the second that is until Naruto spoke up.

"Mizuki are you okay?! Your face is all red!"

"Well you see its gotten really warm in here...heheh..."

"Are you sure your not getting sick?" Naruto asked concerned for he is like another brother to Mizuki thats why she calls him Naruto-nii.

"Actually Mizuki is right it is getting a bit warm in here and I think my face is heating up a bit" Tomoyo took off her jacket and looked at the flushed Uchiha girl.

Mizuki mouthed _'thanks'_ for she just got her ass saved and Tomoyo mouthed back _'you owe me'_ with a smirk.

"Anyways Rukii-chan is still not back yet" Mizuki changed the subject.

* * *

**(Where we left off Rukia)**

"Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Rukia apologized to the tall young man.

He turned around to face her...

Fiery amber meet cool indigo.

"Don't worry about it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry... ummm what is your name?"

"Oh Kuchiki Rukia, and you?"

_'that name it seems a bit familiar'_ the young man thought.

Rukia looked at the young man probably her age or a year older. Such intense fiery amber eyes and he seemed nice but there was this sort of cold distant feeling about him.

"Li Xiao Lang or Syaoran in Japanese" He has messy chocolate chestnut brown hair but he was very good looking to enough to say he was hot!

"Excuse me but I have to be somewhere" Just like that he left.

Snapping out of her thoughts she had to get back with her friends.

* * *

**(Where we left Ichigo) **

"Thanks" He went quickly to go find his cousin until someone bumped into him.

"Hoeeeee!! I'm sooooo sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" He turned around to see a girl with short honey brown hair bowing her head in an apologetic manner.

"No,no it fine" He saw her look up and was meet with a pair of innocent jade eyes.

"hehehe... I'm such a klutz I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you. You see I'm looking for my friends"

"Really its okay" For some weird reason Ichigo didn't have the heart to be mean to her like he was to others.

"Oh by the way I'm Kinomoto Sakura" She smiled happily like a little 5 year old girl.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

_'that name sounds familiar'_ they both thought at the same time.

"Hoeeee!! Sorry but I have to look for my friends! It was nice meeting you Kurosaki-san" With that said she turned the other way and left.

* * *

At the bar someone with all knowing eyes was observing the two. At the same time saw the petite young model and the a young man with chocolate brown hair run into each other. Now the carrot top and the honey brown haired girl.

With a sigh she muttered

_**"The ones at the end of each others red string are bound to meet sooner or later. So close... yet so far away... Closer and closer their red string brings them to their destined one... but in the process gets tangled along the way..**__**"**_

with that said she finished her drink and proceeded up stairs...

**To be continued....**

* * *

You guys will find out who this is if you don't know already...

I bet you guys though it was Ichii that Rukii ran into and vice versa. Well your wrong! it was Syaoran! as well as Sakura!

**Kakakak I love love love XIAO LANG!!**

**By the way you should see the cars they drive! go google the pics they are so cool!!! but for Mizuki's car at the end of the name of the car put sports car so you don't get a pic of a scorpion.  **

****Here are the characters in this chapter that are new and have not yet been mentioned...**

*Uzumaki Naruto: _Naruto_

*Uzumaki Yue: **Made up person! This is dedicated to my friend Rin! **

*Uchiha Sasuke:_ Naruto_

*Uchiha Itachi: _Naruto_

*Watanuki Kimihiro:_ xxxHolic_

*Li Syaoran: _Cardcaptors Sakura_

*Yadomaru Lisa: _Bleach_

*Kinomoto Sakura: _Cardcaptors Sakura_

*Haruno Sakura: _Naruto_

*Daidouji Tomoyo: _Cardcaptors Sakura_

*Hyuuga Hinata:_ Naruto_

*Sai: _Naruto/Shippuden_ (he appears in Naruto Shippuden in the anime (**I LOVE SAI**))

*Kuchiki Hisana: _Bleach_ (the one Rukii was on the phone with)

****Note: When Mizuki says Saku-chan thats Haruno Sakura but if its just Sakura-chan then its Kinomoto Sakura****

*****2nd note: The Syaoran and Sakura are from CCS not TC. You'll find out the characters from TC are*****

**Till next time! C YA!! xoxoxox**

**~Cherryblossom snow **


End file.
